Girls' Night Out Gone Wrong
by virgo93911
Summary: What starts out as a girls' night out between Abby and Ziva, builds up to a homicide case.
1. Girl's Night Out Gone Wrong

Fade In: Friday Night; Washington D.C

"I can't believe you talked me into this, Abby." Ziva mumbled as the two entered the bar. "Oh c'mon it'll be fun… you promised, girls' night out," Abby said with a smile from ear to ear. The week before Ziva had asked Abby for a favor and in return she'd agree to a girls' night out. "This is not what I meant by that," Ziva said under her breath. "Psh, of course not, your version of a girls' night out is probably hanging around at the shooting range… Or better yet, staying at home cleaning your gun multiple times because it "relaxes you"" Abby said as she order them some drinks. "You sounded like Tony for a moment," Ziva defensively said. "Oh right… No Tony tonight" Abby said realizing she made a mistake.

Grabbing their drinks, Abby led them to a booth near the back wall. At that very moment Tony and McGee entered unexpectedly causing a tense atmosphere in the bar. "Hiya girls, mind if we join ya?" Tony said as he sat next to Ziva. "Actually, yes, we do" Ziva remarked coldly. "What are you guys doing here?" Abby questioned as she looked at McGee. McGee began to respond as Tony cut him off. "Shh, Probie. They don't want us here… so why answer the question? How about a boys' night out, just you and me, for old time sake?" McGee looked at Tony with a confused look, "Old time sake? Tony, you and I have never, ever had a "boys' night out"" "First time for everything." Tony said as he jumped up from the seat and walked towards the pool table.

Ziva looked back at Tony, something bothered her and Abby could sense it. "You want to go?" Abby asked with a concerned tone. "No… its girls' night out" Ziva said as she turned back around and grabbed her glass, gulping it down.

The next morning, Ziva entered the elevator to NCIS just as it turned 9. She was late, hadn't arrived at he home till 3 that morning, remembering nothing from that night. As the doors opened, Gibbs and the others were about to enter, "Gibbs, I know-" Ziva began to explain when Gibbs entered the elevator, "You're late, dead Marine, Dante's Bar" Ziva felt her body go numb, had she heard correctly? That was the bar all 4 of them were at that night… _how come they didn't see or hear anything? _The sound of the elevator doors brought Ziva back to reality. "Ziva? You coming or what?" Gibbs asked impatiently. "Yeah" Ziva said softly as she followed them to the car.

On the car ride there, Tony was cracking jokes and referring to movies he had seen in connection to Ziva's new mysterious behavior, something she would usually react quickly to but was now silently staring out the window, thinking. _What happened that night? How come I don't remember anything? _ "Ziva!" Gibbs yelled out. She jumped and realized they had already arrived and was the only one still in the car. "Get your head on straight and get to work." Gibbs demanded. Ziva quickly got out of the car and grabbed her gear, not once looking at Gibbs.

Walking towards the bar with his camera, Tony approached Ziva, "What's going on? You haven't spoken to me directly in a week…" "Tony, I have work to do, and so do you" Ziva said as she walked towards Ducky, who was checking the time of death. "TOD: I would have to say around 12 and 3 this morning. Now this reminds me of a time when-"Gibbs interrupts Ducky, "Not now Duck. We have a case to solve." McGee enters holding a wallet, "Petty Officer Angel Rodriguez…" His voice seemed to disappear in the air as it all came back to Ziva… _ She met this man, she knew this man from last night._


	2. One, Two Buckle My Shoe

Continuation of Girls' Night Out Gone Wrong

The team packed up their gear, got in the car, and drove back to home base. "McGee, when we get back I want you to check anything and everything you can about Rodriguez. DiNozzo, I want you to go to the base he was stationed at and find out about him from his crew. Ziva…" Again dazed out, she wasn't paying much attention to what Gibbs was saying. "Ziva!" She came back to Earth, "Yes?" "What is up with you?" Gibbs angrily asked. "Think the booze got to her, boss" Tony jokingly remarked.

Arriving at NCIS, Gibbs ordered everyone out of the car except for Ziva.

"Ziva… you stay"

"Gibbs, I understand that I seem a little bit out of it but-"

"A little? Ziva, what is really going on?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

" Yes, Nothing. May I go, or are you going to continue interrogating me as a child?" Ziva said as she opened the car door and walked into the elevator.

In the elevator, she couldn't seem to think, last night was a blur and there was only one other person with her, Abby. Ziva entered Abby's lab, which was filled with the music at full blast, with her head down. "Ziva? Um… what are you doing down here?" Abby said as she waked to her computer. "…I think… I might have killed that Marine…" Ziva said, her voice both shook and cracked. "Whoa. Ziva that's a big thing to say, why would you think that?" Abby said shocked at what she had heard. "I don't remember anything from last night… I got home at 3… and when McGee said his name I remembered meeting him last night and Ducky said time of death was between 12 and 3… Abby, I cant… I can't be guilty but… what if?" frantically Ziva explained leaving Abby shocked, surprised and overall worried. "Ziva, lets take a step back. We left the bar at 11:30… I called us a cab, so no way it was you…" Pacing back and forth, Ziva began to think, interrupted by the sound of her phone. "David." "Ziva, its Tony, Gibbs wants us to check out Rodriguez's home." "Alright, I'll meet you at the car, bye." Hanging up, she walked to the elevators, stopped only to walk back into Abby's lab, "Abby." "Yeah?" Abby said turning around, "This doesn't leave your mouth… not even to Gibbs…" Ziva established before walking into the elevator. _ She couldn't be guilty but if she was, no one was going to know…_

Silence filled the car, only to be disrupted by Tony and his questions, "So, Ziva… why were you late today, if I may ask?" "No, you may not ask." She said as she looked at her phone for the 5th time in a row. Tony turned left at the light into a quiet neighborhood in Bethesda, Ziva looked up from her phone and her heart beat began to speed up. _This area looked familiar… Had she been here before? _Stopping at the end of the street, they got out of the car and walked up the pathway to the Petty Officer's home. "Pretty nice place for a single Petty Officer don't you think? Ziva?" Ziva had drifted to the side of the house, finding broken glass and blood. "Tony! Come here!" Tony ran to her, "Is that blood?" Ziva looked at Tony, "I believe so…" Taking out their guns and announcing themselves, they followed the blood trail to the back of the house. "Didn't expect that…" Tony said as he looked at Ziva. They had come across another body.

"Uh…Boss… We have a little situation her" Tony told Gibbs through the phone after he and Ziva had searched the house. "What do you mean by "a little situation", DiNozzo?" you could hear Gibbs ask through the phone. "Well, we went from one dead Marine to two dead Marines… Ziva already called Ducky, he's on his way." Tony said as Ziva waked around the backyard looking at everything that caught her eye. Hanging up the phone, Tony walked up to Ziva, "What are you looking for?" "Anything and everything, that can help solve this case, what are you looking for?" Ziva asked rhetorically. Not noticing her not wanting for an answer, Tony responded, "I'm looking for an answer to my question from this morning…. What's going on? You have been avoiding me for a week, was it something I said? Something I did? Just tell me…" Ziva stopped in her tracks, looking at tony with anger in her eyes, "Tony, if you have to ask, then you know you must have said or have done something, and if you are too incompetent to realize what it is, I ask you to leave me alone and not ask me again. We have two dead Marines, and I am more focused on finding justice for them then dealing with your repetitive questions." Walking back to the front of the house Ziva noticed that on the windshield of the car was a piece of paper. Putting on a pair of gloves, she grabbed the paper and read it out loud as Tony came from behind, "One by one they all shall fall. The Few. The Proud. The Marines and all because of YOU, Ziva David." "Ziva… What do you have to do with any of this?" Tony asked as he took the paper from her hands. "I…don't…know" she said as she stepped back from the car and looked toward the NCIS van that was heading towards them. _This meant one thing, it wasn't her… but whoever it was knew her…_


	3. Blood Never Lies

**AN: the beginning of this is still the same, everything under the repeated NCIS is just the extra addition to the chapter. Well read on **

In her lab, Abby was analyzing the blood of Petty Officer Rodriguez and thinking to herself, _Ok so Mr. Rodriguez died around 12 and 3. Ziva and I were in a cab by 12. It dropped me off first at about 1:30, leaving an hour and thirty minute gap from my house to hers. She got home at 3. And- _Interrupted by the phone, "This is Abby" "Abby, its Ziva." "Ziva! Hey, what's up?" in a hurry Ziva began to explain, "It wasn't me but there is some complication. Whoever did kill these Marines-"Abby cuts her off, "These? Wait, there's more than one? How come I still haven't heard anything?" Taking back control of the conversation, Ziva says, "Because Tony and I just found him moments ago." Intrigued Abby asks, "You and Tony? How'd that go?" A bit annoyed, Ziva continues, "Abby, focus. I need you to write don't every detail you remember from last night." "Ok? But seriously, how'd it go wi-"realizing Ziva had already hung up. "Sheesh. I'm always last to know things, even before I know my results, Gibbs walks through that door." Suddenly Abby's computer began to beep, the blood analysis had finished and she was shocked at the results. Calling Gibbs, "Gibbs, you should come and see this when you get back… and bring Ziva and Ducky with you."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

An hour later, Gibbs, Ziva and Ducky entered Abby's lab, "What'cha got Abbs?" "Well, I don't know if Ducky's COD is completely on point, what killed him first, the gunshot or the bar?" Abby stated. "What do you mean , Abby?" Ducky asked. "His blood alcohol level was at .35, meaning he could have been dead before the gun was fired," Abby continued explaining. "Abbs, are you saying our Marine was dead before he was shot?" Gibbs questioned. "I'm saying that its quite possible," Abby responded.

Ziva was in the corner thinking back to that night, remembering that he had bought her a drink before she and Abby decided to leave, "Abby, is there anyway to find out what the last thing he drank was?" "Uh, I can try and figure it out but its not something I'm absolutely sure I can do, why?" "Before we left the bar, he had bought me a drink and he had the same," Ziva said as she realized Gibbs reaction to the fact that she was now informing him that she had known the victim, "Ziva, Elevator now."

Walking to the elevator, Ziva was prepared to hear every possible thing that came to mind, but what she heard next she did not expect, "Ziva, you are somewhat involved, but you are going to lead this case, any other time I'd have to put you under protection but seeing that you hadn't mentioned a thing, and you have things going underway, you'll be in charge" Still confused Ziva walked back into Abby's lab with Gibbs, "Abby, you try and figure out his last drink. Ducky, I'd like you to send our other Marine's blood first thing to Abby. Gibbs, lets go back upstairs, I need to straighten everything up. Oh and Abby…" Abby looked at Ziva, "yes?" " the paper in which you are writing everything down, when you're done, I want you to send it up" Ziva said before walking into the elevator and heading upstairs. _Whoever it was, wasn't going to get away with killing any more Marines… she was determined to find the killer and bring him to justice… Even if it meant she'd get to him her way._


End file.
